


Hitching a Ride

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Female, Cosplay, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, First Meetings, Frottage, Happy Ending, Hitchhiking, Road Trips, Sexual Harassment, Stalker Crowley, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: Having just finished working a convention, Gabrielle (in her Princess Leia cosplay) desperately needs a ride. Deanna happens to be driving by. Neither of them expect they're going to have such a connection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2017 debriel mini bang - gorgeous art coming soon :)
> 
> I wanted to write some kind of hitchhiking AU for a while and when planning this it was super obvious to me that I had to make it femslash so I could deal with some ~~feminist issues~~. anyways gabrielle and deanna were so fun to write and I love them and I hope you guys do too, but trigger warning for stalking and threats of sexual assault (from Crowley, so it's definitely not between the two leads.)

The Impala screeched to a halt. "Princess Leia!"

Gabrielle's eyes widened in surprise. If there was one car she hadn't been expecting to stop, it was this one. Not that she was exactly going to argue.

She heaved her bag over her shoulder and dashed forwards, opening the passenger side door and ducking inside away from the cold. As soon as she was seated with the door shut, she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms tight around them, pressing her face into her legs, trying to get warm.

"Hi," Deanna said, when they'd been idling on the side of the road for a few minutes without Gabrielle moving.

Gabrielle peeked up from her knees. Once she'd satisfied herself that it was no longer below freezing temperatures, she sat up properly, her legs crossed on the seat, propping her chin on one hand as she looked at Deanna. 

"This is a really nice car," Gabrielle commented as though she wasn't acting in any way out of the ordinary. "Why'd you pick me up? I could be about to murder you and then steal this baby and sell her on the black market."

Deanna's eyes widened, horrified at even the thought of anyone hurting her precious car, but then she recovered herself. "You're dressed as Princess Leia."

"I'm sorry?"

"Answers both your questions. First off, if you were planning to murder me and steal my car, then what's with the costume? What are you, the Star Wars killer? And second off, I didn't want any asshole guys seeing you out in that gold bikini and trying to take advantage of you. Girls look out for other girls, yeah?"

Gabrielle's mouth twitched into a smile. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Any time. I've got a backpack in the back seat, you'll find some shirts in there if you wanna cover up. Rule is, if it's folded, it's clean, if it's screwed up into a ball, it's dirty. Pick either," Deanna instructed. It wasn't like she was objecting to the fact that there was a girl with an incredible figure in a gold bikini sitting in her front seat, but she didn't want to make her uncomfortable. 

Gabrielle nodded gratefully, twisting around to rummage through the backpack. She found a soft green flannel at the top that looked warm and cozy and worn-in, and she wriggled into it without taking off her seatbelt. The sleeves draped over her hands and there was probably enough loose material in the front of the shirt to wrap around herself again - just the way she liked it.

"So, Princess Leia who looks good in my shirt," Deanna smirked once Gabrielle was settled, cuddled into the shirt and leaning back against the soft leather seat. "Where you headed, and what brings you here today dressed as one of the greatest movie characters of all time?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, trying to hide her blush. "I'm trying to get to South Carolina, so just take me as far as you're going in that direction. And I'm a professional cosplayer, that's how come I'm Leia today."

"A what now?"

"I make costumes based on famous fictional characters, and I travel round the country to conventions and premieres and promotional events and people hire me to show off what I'm wearing. Sometimes I give talks on it too, showing everyone what I do. Probably doesn't sound like a real job to you, but it's all I've had since I was seventeen and I got fired form Wendys for offering customers alcoholic Frostys."

As she spoke, Gabrielle pulled off her wig and unpinned her hair, letting a cascade of blonde waves fall around her shoulders, contrasting with the shirt.

Deanna stared. She wasn't sure which part of this sentence to respond to first, but she was absolutely sure that she'd never had this big of a crush on someone this fast. Everything about this girl was quite honestly perfect, she was going to be in Deanna's car for at least the next few hours, and it was probably going to be the most sexually frustrating car ride of Deanna's entire life.

"That's actually seriously awesome. You're like a model, but cooler."

Gabrielle rolled her eyed. "Yeah, tell that to models. They think I'm just someone who failed to get into actual serious modelling, and everyone else in the world thinks I'm a kid who hasn't grown up yet. And I'm not saying that those things aren't true, but I love what I do, and that's way more than most people can say.

Deanna nodded in agreement, doing her best to keep her eyes on the road instead of the girl next to her. "Exactly. So what other costumes have you done?"

"Too many to count by this point. I have a great Hawkeye, that's one of my favorites. I've done a cool Spider-Man too, Poison Ivy, two different versions of Sherlock Holmes, a TARDIS, Hermione in the dress she wears to the Yule Ball, bunch of Disney princesses, some anime stuff, like half of the characters from Game of Thrones... honestly, name your favorite show or movie, I'll tell you if I've done anything from it."

"Monsters Inc."

Gabrielle snorted, covering her face with her hands. "Your favorite movie is not Monsters Inc, you're just saying that because you know I haven't done anything from it!"

"How dare you disrespect my favorite movie like that. I am completely serious about this and you can't prove otherwise."

"I can't really argue with that," Gabrielle grinned, shaking her head. "Well, either way, I haven't done anything yet. But I'm short, I'd be a great Mike. That's one to keep in mind for the future."

"I'll look out for pictures of the beautiful girl dressed as Mike Wazowski," Deanna blurted, immediately regretting the words. She didn't want to be just another one of those people objectifying this girl, since she probably got way too many people doing that already.

"Hate to disappoint you, but I'm going to be wearing a giant green ball, and I'm not sure anyone can look attractive doing that. Though I appreciate the compliment."

Deanna gave Gabrielle a quick grin as she merged onto the highway, picking up speed as the car whizzed down an almost empty lane, breaking the speed limit but not particularly caring about it. This was how she liked things best. The open road, not having to worry about traffic or following street signs or anything except for the rhythmic movement of the car underneath her feet... if she could, she'd keep driving forever and just never stop.

But sadly, stops did have to happen, and before too long Deanna found her stomach beginning to ache. She realized she hadn't eaten anything since the previous day, and she was seriously regretting not grabbing some kind of breakfast before she'd set off that morning.

"How do you feel about stopping for food?" she asked casually, letting herself watch Gabrielle out of the corner of her eye. "If you're in a hurry I'll keep driving, but I'm fucking starving."

"I could go for some food," Gabrielle nodded. "I don't get to eat a lot at shows, they usually keep my schedule pretty busy and it doesn't look good if Princess Leia is chilling on the floor eating chicken nuggets, you know?"

"I don't know, I think if she visited Earth or another planet with chicken nuggets, that's exactly what she'd do," Deanna giggled, switching on her turn signal as the signs for the rest stop approached.

A couple of other cars turned with them, but it wasn't yet time for the lunchtime rush, so the rest stop was fairly quiet. Deanna pulled into a parking space easily and ran round the other side of the car to open the door for Gabrielle like a proper gentleman.

Gabrielle climbed out, the borrowed shirt hanging so low on her thighs that it may as well have been a dress. Deanna hadn't properly realized how tiny the girl was until just now - she couldn't be much over five foot, and yet somehow apparently she managed to make her way through the massive crowds at conventions without a problem. 

"Alright. What are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright, thanks," Deanna frowned.

"No, I mean..." Gabrielle chuckled and shook her head, spinning around in the middle of the food court so that her hair fanned out around her. "What are you feeling for food? Look at all the options!"

"Oh!" Deanna gasped, blushing. She ran her hand down her own light brown ponytail, surveying the different options. "Well, usually I'd say Taco Bell, but it makes me need to poop and you don't want to deal with that. And I would say Chick-Fil-A but they hate the gays and you probably don't want to stage a kiss in with me. So, uh, I guess Subway?"

Gabrielle snorted, doubling over in laughter, her entire face lighting up. "Nice logic. Process of elimination. Subway it is."

She skipped over to the line, leaving Deanna to follow. She hadn't planned to skip herself, but Gabrielle's excitement was infectious, and by the time she was halfway there she was skipping even faster, trying to catch up with Gabrielle so that they could order their five dollar footlongs.

They collapsed into chairs and tore into their sandwiches, not speaking for a few minutes as they ate. But when Gabrielle started to slow down and look around, she frowned, pursing her lips.

"I recognize that guy. He was at the convention."

"Which guy?" Deanna couldn't really control the note of protectiveness in her voice.

"Over there," Gabrielle hissed, gesturing to a short man in an entirely black suit sitting on the other side of the food court with nothing but a bottle of water and a newspaper. "He came to both my panels. Both of them. And he sat right at the front and just stared at me with his mouth hanging open the whole time. Pretty sure he had an erection. And he kept walking past me in the vendors room too."

Deanna pulled a disgusted face, losing her appetite even though she had a quarter of a delicious sandwich left. "What the fuck. I'll go over there and fight him. Fists up right fucking now."

She raised her fists to show she was dead serious, her knuckles hardening, the calluses on them suggesting that she did actually know how to use them.

"Oh my God, don't do that," Gabrielle shook her head. "It's probably a coincidence, we're not that far from the convention center, he was probably just heading this way." She wasn't entirely convinced, but there was no problem worrying Deanna about this. And she felt safer knowing that she was with somebody else anyway.

"Yeah, well, we're leaving through a back door. Gonna try to get out of here without him knowing, just in case," Deanna insisted, still pouting, upset about not being allowed to use her fists.

She wrapped up the rest of her sandwich and stood up, taking Gabrielle's arm and dragging her into a shop, waiting for a few minutes before sneaking out, trying to keep the two of them behind displays and signs as much as she could. It wasn't a perfect solution, but, she reminded herself, it was just a precaution.

"So, Leia," Deanna asked, once they were back in the car and off on the highway once more. "What's in South Carolina? Another convention?"

Gabrielle giggled, leaning down to boop her head against Deanna's shoulder. Deanna shivered. "Gabrielle."

"Who's Gabrielle? Your girlfriend?"

"No!" Gabrielle shook her head quickly. "No, I'm totally single. I'm Gabrielle. That's my name. You know, because I'm not actually called Leia, because that would be a pretty big coincidence."

Deanna blushed yet again, banging her head against the steering wheel for making such a ridiculous mistake. "Fuck. Of course. I mean, Leia suits you, but I guess Gabrielle is cool too."

"Well, you can call me Leia if you like. But it might get confusing when I show up to another convention dressed as Spock and you call me Leia there."

"Fair point. Alright. Gabrielle it is."

Gabrielle grinned, leaning back into her own seat with a small happy sigh. "And, yeah, I have another convention down there next weekend and no other way of getting there. But it's cool, I'll flirt with some guys and convince them to buy me food and give me somewhere to sleep for a couple days before the convention starts, and then I'll get paid on Sunday when it's over, so things could be a lot worse."

"That's what you do?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "Sometimes. When I need to. I need a lot of my paychecks to buy materials to make new costumes so that I can get even more paychecks, you know?"

"Yeah, I do know. My paychecks are pretty good, but I gotta spend a lot on gas, which is why I just keep a bunch of blankets in the back seat and sleep here unless I have a local friend."

"Exactly!" Gabrielle grinned and fingergunned. "But I don't have my own car. Hence the flirting with weird guys."

“But it’s just flirting, right?”

“It’s whatever I have to do to keep a roof over my head. I’m too small to sleep on the streets.” Gabrielle folded her arms and turned away, signifying that the conversation was over.

They drove in silence for a while, and Deanna wondered what exactly Gabrielle’s paychecks were going towards if it wasn’t hotel rooms and food. Surely making new costumes couldn't cost her that much?

But it was none of Deanna's business, so she tried to put the thought out of her mind.

"So what is it you do? That makes you spend all your paychecks on gas?" Gabrielle asked absentmindedly, fiddling with a button on Deanna's shirt.

Deanna tapped the side of her nose. "Highly classified information."

"You're a getaway driver for a drug cartel."

"No!" Deanna snorted. "Fuck off. No. I'm a courier. I take sensitive documents and keep them locked in a safe in my trunk and drive them across the country to wherever they're needed. Not that I'm trying to impress you here, but I have FBI clearance."

"Wait, isn't that kind of old fashioned? Couldn't you just email the documents, save a bunch of gas money and go treat yourself to a spa day?"

"I could, but nobody would ever hire me again. Emails can get hacked. I'm unhackable. My safe will blow up if anyone but me tries to get into it."

Gabrielle burst out laughing at Deanna's completely straight face. "You're kidding, right?"

"Course I'm kidding!" Deanna laughed, before looking Gabrielle dead in the eyes and very seriously saying, "Or am I?"

\--

"So, uh, not to alarm you, but I think that red truck is following us."

"Not to alarm me?" Gabrielle squeaked. "We're about to get tortured for information and this isn't supposed to alarm me?"

Deanna placed a soothing hand on Gabrielle's arm. "It's fine, it's fine. We just want to stay on major roads, drive fast and not stop until we've lost him. I've got this. Besides, I'm not gonna let anyone torture you."

"I appreciate the thought, but no offense, but it's not particularly reassuring."

"Does it help if I tell you I've never yet been tortured?"

"A little," Gabrielle grumbled. She tried to keep her head hidden in her knees and not look behind her, but within a few seconds, the temptation was too much. She turned and glanced out the back window for a split second, and then turned back to her knees.

Then again.

Then again, staring out the back for a little longer this time.

"Uh. Deanna. I don't think that guy's following you."

Deanna frowned. "Yeah, he is. Trust me. I didn't wanna say anything to you until I was absolutely sure."

"No - I mean - I know he's following _us_ , but I don't think he's following _you_."

"Wait, you think he's following _you_?"

Gabrielle nodded. "Yeah, uh, that guy at the rest stop? I'm pretty sure that's his car. I don't know. I definitely saw that exact car parked outside the convention center, cause I remember walking past it and seeing the Star Wars decals, which would make sense, and I could be wrong, but I just have a bad feeling."

"What a fucking jerk," Deanna bit out, sounding angrier than she had when she'd thought the person was following her. "Okay, okay. So, if it is him, then he probably doesn't actually know the first thing about following people. Would you recognize him if I got him close?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"And do you trust me not to kill you?"

"...sure. I guess."

"Good enough." Deanna pressed down on the gas pedal, their speed steadily climbing. Out of her rearview mirror, she watched the red truck behind her doing the same thing - keeping his distance still, but not for long.

Deanna kept going until she was a little over the highway speed limit; as fast as she felt like she could go without making the guy suspicious that he'd been spotted. And then, before he could get too comfortable with the new speed, she slammed on the brakes and swerved to the left, yelling, "Gabrielle! Look out your side window!"

Gabrielle let out a high pitched squeal, gripping the seat tight and turning to look out the window. Disoriented, the red car skidded beside theirs, barely under control and unable to keep to a single lane. But Gabrielle could still pretty clearly make out the face in the window.

"Definitely him!" she announced, breathless, grinning in triumph.

"Fuck yes!" Deanna fist pumped the air, laughing. "We did it!"

Gabrielle laughed too, even though she'd never thought someone following her would make her laugh, and held up her hand for a high five.

Deanna slapped her hand and started the car back up, driving slowly. The creepy guy in the red car had been forced to start driving again already too or risk making it too obvious that he was following Gabrielle, and Deanna kept an eye on him, hoping that he wasn't going to try any of his own crazy stunts.

"Right. He's in front of us now, so all we gotta do is turn off at the next exit after it's too late for him to do the same thing. Then we can get on some side roads, take a different route, and the chances he'll actually be able to find us are pretty damn low."

Gabrielle nodded, still a little shaken. "Alright, yeah, works for me. Shit, I'm so sorry about all this. Your day would be going way more smoothly if it wasn't for me..."

"My day would be way more boring if it weren't for you," Deanna corrected. "I kinda like the excitement."

"Yeah? Personally I like to keep my action and excitement to TV shows. Like, 'what's gonna happen next in Agents of Shield', not 'am I going to die today.'"

"Oh my God, I'm so behind on Agents of Shield. I don't get a lot of chances to watch TV. Don't give me any spoilers."

"So in the last episode, Skye-"

"Shut up!" Deanna clamped her hands over her ears, and Gabrielle cracked up.

"Sorry, I was never gonna tell you anything, I just wanted to freak you out."

Deanna scowled, shaking her head. "You're the worst, you know that? 

"I know. But seriously, I'm glad I found you. Cause the whole, guys creeping on me because they think I'm hot? It doesn't usually go this far, but it gets super old. It's nice to find someone who actually wants to talk to me."

Deanna bit her lip, suddenly feeling guilty about quite how much she was enjoying the view of Gabrielle all wrapped up in her flannel. She did her absolute best to focus on the road and the conversation, rather than on the fact that the hottest girl she'd seen in a while was in her front seat.

"So, do you ever think about doing something else? Where you're not going to have creepy guys gawking at you all day?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "Usually it's worth it. But someday I'm gonna have to do something else. Not gonna be hot forever, nobody wants to hire a wrinkly old woman to promote their convention."

"I would," Deanna whispered.

"What?"

She cleared her throat, not wanting to make Gabrielle uncomfortable. "Nothing."

Gabrielle frowned. She thought she'd heard right, but she couldn't be sure... "Yeah, so, I won't always be able to model, but I still want to stay in the same kind of industry, just go behind the scenes."

“Maybe you could be a Halloween costume designer. All those shitty mass produced costumes at Party City have to come from somewhere. You’d have great ideas for those.”

Gabrielle giggled. “Yeah, but I’d miss doing the actual making too much. I’d rather be a custom costume designer. Like, people could commission me and I’d design and hand sew something especially for them.”

“And red carpet dresses for the stars?”

“Yeah! Oh, look, there goes Scarlet Johansson wearing a one of a kind Gabrielle Novak creation! How cool would that be?”

Her eyes were bright and shining, and Deanna rarely met people who had that much passion for anything. The open road never really felt lonely, not when she passed so many other cars doing the exact same thing she was, but being alone with her thoughts for days at a time wasn’t always easy. It was nice to have company. “I’ll have to listen out for your name if I ever watch the Oscars.”

“What about you? You just gonna go around sleeping out of your car til you’re seventy?”

Deanna shrugged. “I kinda try not to think about the future too much. Sometimes I hope someone’s going to offer me a job where I get to stay in the same place all the time. But at the same time, I think I’d go crazy if I didn’t get to drive around. Can’t imagine waking up every morning to the same view outside the window, you know?”

“Well, depends on the view, doesn’t it? If it’s the face of someone you love…”

“Ugh, you’re such a sap. Even that. I’d still need to go on a vacation at least once a month or I wouldn’t be able to function.”

Gabrielle snorted. “Guess you’re gonna need a really high paying job if you want to afford that.”

“Or a rich spouse. Whichever.” Deanna shuddered. “Ugh, I can’t imagine myself getting married. Ignore that. Rich boyfriend or girlfriend, that’s what I meant.”

Gabrielle giggled. “Well, if you change your mind and you want a wedding dress, I’ll make you one for free so that you can afford a honeymoon. Sound good?”

Deanna’s nose wrinkled in horror at the thought of wearing a dress. “I appreciate the offer, but I’d rather you made me a Deadpool costume or something to get married in.”

“That can be arranged. But only if you’re marrying someone dressed as Spider-Man.”

The two of them burst into giggles, racing other cars down the highway, Deanna chasing the sun as it began to set over the horizon in front of them. She hit the gas hard, going way over the speed limit, and the two of them both rolled down their windows so that they could feel the wind rushing through their hair. Like college kids taking a road trip on their own for the first time, they turned up the radio, singing along as loudly as they could to the pop punk songs on the station Gabrielle had chosen and that Deanna would never admit she already listened to all the time.

“We should stop for dinner,” Deanna suggested, finally slowing down as she saw a sign for a rest stop in a few miles. “Not to be your mom, but you look like you don’t get enough food.”

“I get plenty of food! Granted, most of it is cotton candy, cause that’s my favorite food. But it’s still food.”

“Cotton candy is not food, it’s fluff and air! You need a good steak, or a burger, and pie for dessert. I should take you out to a real restaurant.” Deanna blushed, realizing as soon as she’d said it that it sounded way too much like she was asking Gabrielle out on a date. Which she wouldn’t object to, of course, but it seemed a little forward. They’d only known each other a day, after all. “But, uh, I don’t think there’s anything fancier than a Panera at the rest stop.”

“Panera’s good,” Gabrielle nodded, jiggling her leg. “And I could definitely use a bathroom break.”

The two of them parked up as close to the restaurant as they could, and went in to order. Both of them rejected the entire concept of a salad and ordered soup and a sandwich; Deanna got a coffee, Gabrielle got a smoothie.

“Alright, I’ll wait for the food and grab us a table while you go to the bathroom, yeah?”

Gabrielle nodded and grinned. “Sounds good, see you in a minute!” she called as she jogged off, barely able to believe her luck with how well the day had turned out.

She had hardly finished that thought when she felt somebody grab her arm and drag her out through the front door of the restaurant.

“What the fuck?!” she tried to yell, but there was a hand clamped over her mouth before she had a chance to properly articulate her ‘fuck’.

She struggled out of the grip. “That was rude. At least give me a chance to properly curse at you before trying to gag me.”

The hand slammed her against the side of the building, and Gabrielle felt her shoulders scrape against the bricks. Dammit, now she was going to ruin Deanna’s shirt too, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Her eyes took a few moments to adjust to the dark outside, and when they did, she recognized the same guy who’d been following her around at the convention. “So, you have been following me.”

“Course I’ve been following you. Can’t let a perfect girl like you get away from me. Come on, take off your shirt for me, I know you’ve still got the costume on under there. I’m Luke, the second I saw you were Leia I knew we were meant to be…”

Gabrielle folded her arms over her chest, scowling and trying to create a barrier to stop him from pressing against her. “Luke is Leia’s brother, have you even seen the movies? And besides, even if they were a couple, the fact that we’re dressed as two people who have a thing doesn’t mean that we have a thing. It’s not real! Next year I’m going to be Mike Wazowski, and what will you be? A middle aged man who’s still trying to squeeze into the same Luke Skywalker costume you’ve had for thirty years?”

“You keep your mouth shut!” The man slammed his fist into the wall right next to her, and Gabrielle flinched, thinking he was aiming for her face. “I’d hit you, but I don’t want to ruin what’s mine.”

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, trying to keep her cool and stop herself from panicking. This would go easier if he didn’t think he was getting to her. “What do you want? A blow job with me wearing the costume? Cause I’ll do it, you don’t have to force me into it, but I don’t do anything for free. You can afford con tickets, so you can afford to give me an extra fifty bucks for whatever it is you want.”

“Why should I pay for what you were putting on display for me all weekend?” he snarled.

“Maybe because you’re an asshole who needs to learn that not everything a girl does is for you?”

Gabrielle blinked in surprise. She hadn’t said that.

The dude turned, looking to hear where the second voice had come from, and Deanna appeared out of nowhere, swiftly kicking him in the junk with one heavy combat boot.

He yowled, grabbing his crotch and collapsing to the floor, his face screwed up in pain. Deanna gave him a couple more kicks for good measure. "You wanna put your dick in something tonight? Well, I've got a mouth, and I've got really sharp teeth and no moral code that says I can't use them on creeps like you. You hear me?"

The guy nodded, apparently too scared of Deanna to even speak, curling up on himself and groaning in pain.

Gabrielle felt winded, barely able to believe she'd escaped. She at least had enough fight left in her to kick the guy onto his stomach and dig into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. 

"Fergus Crowley," she read off his ID card. "Great. I've got your name, I know what you look like, and we have the license plate of your car. I ever see you at a convention again, and you so much as look at a girl - any girl - the wrong way, I'm calling the fucking cops. You hear me?"

Crowley nodded, attempting to get to his feet.

Deanna grabbed him by the hair and tugged, hard, then knocked him back onto the ground. "Not good enough. I want to hear a 'Yes, General Organa.'"

Crowley shot her a disbelieving look, but it wasn't like he really had much choice in the matter. "Yes, General Organa," he mumbled, staring at Gabrielle's feet.

"That'll do. Have a shitty night," Deanna declared, turning and striding back towards the restaurant.

"I took a twenty from your wallet to pay for our dinner!" Gabrielle added, following after Deanna, having to jog to keep up with her.

"Are you okay?" Deanna asked, taking Gabrielle's hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. But, uh, you know I could have handled him, right?"

"I know. But that doesn't mean you should have to. Girls look out for other girls, right?"

\--

Deanna turned off the highway, joining a steady flow of traffic. Rush hour was over by the time they got close to the city, but even so, there were enough cars that the two of them could no longer drive as fast, ignoring everyone around them. Now, they were cruising slowly, the music quieter, Gabrielle singing along in a soft, gentle voice that Deanna thought she could have fallen asleep to if she hadn't been driving right now.

"Well, here we are. Washington, DC. This is where I gotta drop off the papers, so, just let me know where you want me to leave you."

Deanna felt like her words echoed strangely in the car. Even though they'd spent the entire day together, it hadn't been nearly enough. There was still so much they had to learn about each other. Deanna didn't even know Gabrielle's favorite color or her mom's name or her best childhood memory.

"Yeah," Gabrielle sighed, hanging her head. "Guess I should probably go into the city. Find somewhere to sleep for the night."

She sounded resigned, as though she didn't have any other options. Deanna wanted to give her cash for a hotel room and a bus ticket, but it wasn't like she had a lot of money either.

"Sleep here," Deanna said in a rush. "I'll pull over somewhere. We can sit outside and have a beer, and then when you're tired... I've got blankets, you can have the back seat. It's probably not as comfortable as some nudist lawyer's apartment, but it saves you the trouble of finding somewhere, and..." And you'll get to stay with me, she finished in her head.

Gabrielle paused. "You probably have places to be. I don't wanna intrude."

"I'm _in_ the place I need to be. And I have to sleep too, you know. I'll be parked by a roadside sleeping anyway, so you might as well be there with me."

"You sure know how to treat a girl," Gabrielle laughed. "No, I'm kidding. That would be really great. Thanks."

Deanna yawned, looking for a good, out of the way place to pull over. Before too long, she found one near a park that was sheltered by a small cluster of trees. She parked up and climbed out of the car, sniffing the night air.

Gabrielle jumped out of the car, too. "How's it smelling?"

"Bad. Really bad. Too close to Donald Trump for my liking."

Gabrielle giggled, burying her face in Deanna's shoulder to muffle her laughter. "I feel that. Come on, how about we have that beer and then we can forget about him for a little bit."

Deanna agreed, opening the trunk and sorting through an assortment of items that included a handgun, a large box of instant mac & cheese, a thick winter coat, a first aid kit, a battered copy of Catch 22, and a plastic bag of assorted Dungeons & Dragons figurines. Eventually, she surfaced, holding two bottles of Sam Adams.

Gabrielle took one, popping the top and jumping onto the trunk of the car after Deanna had closed it. Seeing the look of horror that flickered over Deanna's face, she checked, "You don't mind? I can stand if you want."

"Nah, you weigh about five pounds, I don't think you could damage my baby even if you tried."

"I can lift a crowbar! I could absolutely damage her so bad even you wouldn't recognize her. I'm not gonna do it, I'm just saying, I could."

"Should have said that earlier. Think I've got a crowbar in here somewhere. We could have done that to Crowley."

Gabrielle snorted beer out of her nose. "Fuck, we should have done that. But I don't wanna talk about him. I don't get to have you for much longer, so I wanna talk more about you. You keep mentioning your sister. Tell me about her?"

A small smile spread over Deanna's face. "Her name's Sammy. Well, she goes by Sam, I'm the only one allowed to call her Sammy... She's a law student at Stanford. Don't know where she got the brains from, cause it wasn't me and it sure as hell wasn't our dad. But she's really smart, and I'm really proud of her. And I visit her whenever I'm in the area, which isn't often enough, but I do my best, you know? I looked after her a lot when we were kids, so I feel like even if my life doesn't turn out all that great, so long as hers does, I've done something worthwhile."

She picked at the label of her beer bottle, shuffling her feet. "Sorry, too serious?"

"Not at all. Hey, come over here a second?" Gabrielle held out her hand.

Deanna took it, and used it to climb onto the trunk too, breaking all her usual rules about keeping her car as nice as possible. Gabrielle held one of Deanna's hands in both of hers, looking into her eyes.

"Deanna, you're amazing. I'm sure your sister's amazing too and that you did a great job raising her, but even if it was just you, you'd still be amazing. You're the kind of person who helps random girls dressed in dumb costumes that you meet on the side of the street, and, who beats up creepy assholes even if it puts you in danger, and who offers up your car as a bed even though it's all you have. Seems like you're just really good at taking care of people, and there's not that many people who've ever taken care of me, so I think you're the best kind of person."

And in a move that surprised even her, Deanna wrapped an arm around Gabrielle's tiny waist and pulled her in, crashing their lips together. Gabrielle let out a tiny squeak of surprise, but within a few seconds, her hands were in Deanna's hair, tugging it out of its ponytail so that she could weave her hands in it, shifting even closer and trying to climb into Deanna's lap.

Deanna lost herself in the kiss, her breathing getting heavier as she lifted Gabrielle easily on top of her, the two of them clinging to each other, their hands sliding up under each other's shirts to grasp at their waists, their beers falling to the floor as they kissed, and it was a while before Deanna found her senses again. When she did, she pulled back.

"You sure this is okay?" she panted, resting her forehead against Gabrielle's. "I don't want to be like one of those guys who takes advantage of you, or for you to feel like you have to do this, cause I've given you a ride, anything like that..."

Gabrielle blew a raspberry right into Deanna's face, which Deanna thought was kind of rude, but she wasn't going to do anything about it. "Fuck that. I don't do anything because I think I have to. I'm kissing you because you're really hot and I want you to eat me out."

Deanna gasped, drawing in a sudden breath. "You-"

"Sorry, was that too blunt for you?"

"No..." Deanna shook her head quickly, her mind now entirely preoccupied with one thing. "No, I actually kind of like that idea. You're sure, though? I mean, you've been drinking and..."

"Dee, I've had half a beer. I'm small but I'm not that small. Now are you going to get into your back seat so I can sit on your face or not? I mean, you are the one who kissed me, so I'm getting some pretty mixed signals here that I'm going to need you to clear up."

"Right." Deanna jumped down off the car and scrambled into the back seat, pushing their backpacks off the seat and into the footwell and lying down as fast as she could. She figured that was a good way of clearing up the signals.

Gabrielle was beaming as she scampered around the side of the car, climbing inside and crawling on top of Deanna. Within a few seconds they were kissing again, soft and wet and messy, letting out tiny groans with each movement. It had been a while since Gabrielle had done this for no reason other than she really, really wanted to, and she'd forgotten how good it could feel to be with someone she was actually attracted to and not just because she needed a bed for the night.

Deanna slid her hands under Gabrielle's shirt again, and this time, she didn't just stop at the waist. Her hands slipped under the back of Gabrielle's gold bikini, teasing her by dragging her finger along and almost around to her boobs, not quite as far as Gabrielle clearly wanted it.

Gabrielle shivered and dropped her head to Deanna's neck, sucking hard to leave a mark there. She could feel herself getting wet, and a small voice in the back of her head reminded her that she was wearing a costume that had taken hours of sewing and she definitely didn't want to ruin it. A far louder voice screamed at her that this felt amazing and that she shouldn't do anything at all to spoil this moment, dammit.

"Fuck... Gabrielle..." Deanna gasped, tilting her head back and screwing her eyes tight shut.

Gabrielle froze for a moment, and then burst out laughing, her lips vibrating against Deanna's neck.

Deanna scowled, sitting up. "What's so funny?"

Gabrielle tried to get herself under control, her lips still twitching. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to... I just... you said my name, and then I imagined you calling me Leia during sex by accident, and it just, for some reason I thought that was funny. I don't know why. I'm good now, I swear. Kiss me again."

Deanna snorted, wrapping her arms around Gabrielle and hugging her tight. "Only if you ask my nicer, Leia."

"Fuck off," Gabrielle grinned. She fluttered her eyelashes and looked up at Deanna through them, biting her lip. "Deanna Winchester, would you please, perhaps, could I trouble you to do me the honor of kissing me?"

Deanna didn't even bother to respond to that. She just fell back onto the seat again, grabbing Gabrielle and pulling her down on top, kissing her as hard as she could.

This time, Gabrielle didn't laugh. She wasn't sure that she could. She barely had time to breathe, let alone laugh, and she definitely didn't want to do either - because as they fell against each other, one of Deanna's thighs had pushed up against Gabrielle, and now it was at the perfect angle for Gabrielle to grind against, her borrowed shirt riding up so there was just one layer of thin, slick gold fabric separating her from Deanna.

"Please," Gabrielle whispered against Deanna's lips. "Please, please, please..."

She slid her hands up Deanna's shirt, her cold fingers leaving goosepimples where they traced the bare skin. Deanna's bra was thin, without any padding, so when Gabrielle skated her hands over the fabric, Deanna cold feel every press of Gabrielle's fingers against her nipples. She arched her back, pressing her boobs into Gabrielle's hands, wanting more of anything from her.

Gabrielle wrestled with the buttons on Deanna's shirt, trying to pull it off as fast as she could, not even bothering with the bra clasp in favor of wrenching it off Deanna's shoulders and pushing it down. She leaned in and wrapped her lips around Deanna's nipple, sucking hard.

Deanna hadn't been expecting so much sensation all at once and she squealed, grabbing at Gabrielle's hair to hold her in place. One hand snuck down into her jeans so that she could rub her own clit, unable to bear not being touched any longer.

Gabrielle fiddled with the button and shoved her hand inside to wrap around Deanna's, and the two of them ran their fingers through her wetness together as Gabrielle dragged her tongue and teeth along Deanna's nipple.

It was almost too much all at once - Deanna's boobs were small so her nipples were especially sensitive, and Gabrielle seemed to know exactly the right way to lick and suck at them, giving Deanna just the right amount of pain. And that, combined with her own fingers that knew exactly what they were doing, and Gabrielle's fingers which felt so incredibly new and amazing, and Deanna could already feel her stomach aching and tightening as she tensed up, ready to...

No, she couldn't do this, she wouldn't let herself. She was not going to be just like one of those guys who came the moment a girl touched them. Gabrielle had requested something special, and Deanna was damn well going to give it to her before thinking about herself, especially as this might be her only chance.

As much as she hated to end things and as much as her body protested, Deanna pulled both of their hands out of her pants and brought them up to her lips, cleaning off both of their fingers together.

"I..." she panted, her hips still jerking against Gabrielle's, trying to find the release that she'd already been so close to. "I, no, not about me, I want you to sit on my face first, I wanna take care of you, Gabrielle, c'mon..."

At those words, Gabrielle moaned out loud, her hips giving a sudden jerk. She cupped both of Deanna's boobs in her hands and squeezed, leaning in to blow gently on her wet nipples and then press a quick kiss to each of them. This was pretty damn near enough in itself to send Deanna over the edge, and she was sure that if Gabrielle wanted to, she'd be able to make Deanna come just from playing with her boobs.

Which was not a good thing to be thinking about considering that they were going to be parting ways as soon as this was over, and Deanna would never actually have a chance to test that delicious theory.

"Oh God, yeah, if you're sure, of course..." Gabrielle was already pulling down her golden bikini bottoms, wiggling her ass as she tried to get them off her feet. Deanna no longer even bothered to pretend she wasn't staring at the beautiful skin of Gabrielle's ass, a different shade of gold to the bikini itself but definitely no less beautiful.

There wasn't too much room to move around in the car, but Gabrielle managed to crawl up Deanna's torso and kneel with her knees either side of Deanna's face, holding herself up. And as much as Deanna had loved every glimpse of Gabrielle she'd had in the car all day, whether the other girl had just been curled up in the front seat covered up or bending over and showing off her costume to its full effect, Deanna thought that this was most definitely the best view yet. Plus, she couldn't fail to notice that Gabrielle was very definitely still wearing her borrowed shirt.

"It's okay, you can sit down, I wanna taste you," Deanna breathed, and the hot air of her breath so close to where Gabrielle needed to be touched made her shiver.

Gabrielle bit her lip. "I... I want you to..."

It took Deanna a moment, but then she realized. Reaching up and grasping Gabrielle by the ass, she yanked her down until she was sitting right on top of her, her nails digging into the soft golden skin. Deanna flicked out her tongue and licked a long stripe along Gabrielle, dragging her tongue over her clit and moaning at the taste.

Gabrielle tasted like how Deanna imagined hot molten gold would taste, if it were possible to ever taste that. Already, she was dripping into Deanna's mouth, clearly desperate for more, and the tiny, broken whines from above just confirmed that.

Deanna nipped at Gabrielle's inner thigh, leaving tiny marks there, interspersing that with wrapping her lips around Gabrielle's clit and sucking gently. She got into a rhythm with the two sensations, and then, just when Gabrielle was least expecting it, Deanna slid her tongue inside Gabrielle, her tongue lapping up as much of the wetness as she possibly could.

The movements of her tongue made a delicious squelching sound which shouldn't have been anywhere near as hot as it was. Deanna whimpered, squeezing her thighs together, trying her best to get some kind of friction herself while still holding Gabrielle tight, but it was almost impossible.

She did everything she could to forget about herself, which was difficult when her clit was throbbing harder and harder between her legs. Deanna lifted Gabrielle up and then pulled her back down again, manhandling her as she fucked her with her tongue. Deanna could already feel the wetness all over her face, dripping down onto the leather seat of the car If she'd been asked yesterday if there was anything or anyone she would let her car get damaged for, she would have said no, and yet now here she was willingly let it happen so that she could keep on making Gabrielle make those incredible noises.

It was a good thing that Deanna's hands were firmly planted on Gabrielle's ass, because there was no way Gabrielle would have been able to hold herself up during this. With every rough movement, her clit dragged against Deanna's skin as Deanna's tongue fucked into her as deep as possible, and she could already feel the deep red marks that Deanna's fingernails were going to leave in her ass. It was the most perfect sensation Gabrielle could possibly imagine, and she could barely keep herself under control, moaning and groaning with every single shuddering breath.

"Fuck, Dee, don't stop, please never stop, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," she said, over and over again, her words getting lost in the slick sounds of Deanna's lips and tongue against her. Gabrielle could feel herself clenching up, tighter and tighter around Deanna's tongue, just about ready to lose it.

"Dee, I'm gonna, I'm gonna come," she warned, giving Deanna a chance to push her away if she wanted, because there definitely wasn't very much time left. But Deanna didn't move - if anything, she doubled her efforts, the tip of her tongue pressing against Gabrielle's walls, touching everywhere it could possibly reach, Deanna humming against Gabrielle's clit to give extra vibrations.

And as much as she wanted to stay just like this forever, right on the edge with Deanna making her feel better than she'd ever felt in her life, it was impossible. A moment later, her orgasm crashed over her and her thighs locked around Deanna's head as she came hard all over her face, splashing into her mouth and over her chin with a long, loud cry.

She collapsed, sliding down Deanna's body and leaning heavily on top of her, still shaking through the aftershocks and letting out tiny moans on every other breath. Deanna just lay there, staring down at Gabrielle in wonder.

"You're good at that," she breathed.

Gabrielle pushed herself up shakily. "Uh, not to pick a fight when you just made me feel that amazing, but shouldn't it be me saying that to you?"

"No. I mean, if you want. But, fuck, you were so fucking gorgeous..." Deanna shook her head, losing her train of thought again, because Gabrielle's face was shimmering with sweat and she had the most wonderful case of sex hair Deanna had seen in a long long time and Deanna's clit was very insistently reminding her that she herself hadn't come.

"Huh," Gabrielle frowned. "Cause I get guys saying that a lot, but that's because I put on a show for them cause I know it's what they want to see. With you I wasn't doing any of that."

Deanna groaned. "Flattering as that is, is there any chance we could postpone the conversation while I..." She rocked her hips upwards, grinding against thin air.

"Oh!" Gabrielle nodded, pulling Deanna into a deep kiss, her tongue pressing into Deanna's mouth so that she could taste herself. She pulled down Deanna's jeans and panties just far enough to jam her leg between Deanna's thighs, giving Deanna the best leverage she possibly could, her hands making their way back to Deanna's boobs since she'd liked that so much earlier. Gabrielle rolled Deanna's nipples between her fingers, and she was rewarded with a particularly hard jerk against Gabrielle's thigh, leaving a stripe of wetness all the way down it.

"Fuck, don't hold back, I wanna see you," Gabrielle murmured against Deanna's lips, rubbing her thigh against Deanna's clit. And Deanna didn't need telling twice - she gripped onto Gabrielle's waist and thrust her hips down over and over again, still just as on the edge as she had been earlier.

She was shaking and trembling, completely forgetting where she was, not having any idea which sensation she wanted to focus on first. Everywhere Gabrielle's skin pressed against hers felt like a thundercloud ready to shoot out lightening at any moment, and it was more intoxicating than drinking that entire case of beer would have been, and certainly more enjoyable.

Gabrielle scraped her fingernails over Deanna's nipples, then ran her fingers over them with just the lightest touches before pinching them hard, then running her nails over the soft, creamy skin of the rest of her boobs, never concentrating on one movement or one sensation long enough for Deanna to get used to it. Then, she dipped one hand down further, snaking it between Deanna's legs, ready to-

There wasn't even enough time for Gabrielle to touch her properly again. As soon as Deanna felt Gabrielle's finger slipping around in the soaking wetness between her legs, she knew it was over. It wasn't fair for Gabrielle to be so hot and so amazing and so... so...

Deanna didn't quite know what else Gabrielle was, because she was far too busy jerking her hips against Gabrielle just a few more times as the heat built inside of her, until she wrapped her arms tight around Gabrielle and buried her head in her shoulder, feeling Gabrielle's boobs press against her like something straight out of one of Deanna's fantasies to entertain herself on long car trips. Deanna arched her back and whined Gabrielle's name against her neck, her body going completely tense and still for a few long seconds as the pleasure shot through her, her vision and her whole mind whiting out.

When she fell back down to earth, she wanted nothing more than to hold Gabrielle for a very, very long time, possibly forever.

"You tired?" Gabrielle mumbled against Deanna's chest.

"Mmm," Deanna grunted back, tightening her hold and whispering into Gabrielle's hair. "Are you?"

Gabrielle let out a small snore, and Deanna giggled. "I know that was fake."

"Okay, it was a bit fake. But I was up early so I could hitch a lift just before rush hour. That's the peak time, you know."

"Not rush hour itself? You'd think there's be more cars around then. And it's easier to stop when traffic's backed up."

Gabrielle shook her head, her long, soft hair brushing against Deanna's chest. "Yeah, you'd think. But just before rush hour is when people have the most time. They're early, so they're not in too much of a hurry, they're more likely to be in good moods and feel like helping out a sad stranger in a Star Wars costume."

"Sounds like you've got it down to a science," Deanna smiled, ruffling Gabrielle's hair affectionately.

"I think of it as more of an art," Gabrielle replied, a tiny bit of sadness in her tone.

Deanna paused, not sure if she should say what was on her mind, because it wasn't the kind of thing she'd ever normally say.

She went for it.

"I think of _you_ as art."

There was a silence after that. Gabrielle curled up tighter in Deanna's shirt and Deanna's arms, and a couple of minutes later, she let out a real snore. Deanna closed her eyes and tried to drop off to sleep too, but for some reason she couldn't quite manage it. It wasn't that she was jammed into the back seat of an uncomfortable car with her jeans around her knees and a sticky wetness all over her face and thighs. It was more that every bit of her tiredness had gone away, and she didn't want to leave Gabrielle, not now, not yet, maybe not ever. And she couldn't just wake up in the morning and leave her on the side of the road and drive away.

Sighing and shaking her head at herself, Deanna made a decision. Apparently she'd become some kind of a soft touch.

She lifted Gabrielle up as she climbed out of the car, as carefully as possible, trying not to wake her. She set Gabrielle down on the seat and draped another couple of flannels from her backpack over Gabrielle's sleeping form, cleaned the both of them up with a handful of wet wipes, and got back into the driver's seat.

Gabrielle woke up, hours later, to the rhythmic jolting of the Impala.

The first thing she noticed was that the sun was high in the sky, beating through the windows of the car, the weather far, far better than what she'd suffered yesterday morning. The second thing she noticed was that she was definitely not in the same place that she'd fallen asleep last night.

Gabriele jolted up in her seat, wrapping her arms around herself, glancing around in horror. Her first thought was that she'd been kidnapped. Had Crowley come for her again?

"Where am I?" she squeaked, panicking, trying to make sense of her surroundings.

"Shh, shh," came Deanna's voice from the front seat. She pulled over on the side of the road, turning around in her seat, green eyes soft and kind as they focused on Gabrielle's sleepy face. "I couldn't sleep, so I kept driving. We're in South Carolina. You'll have to direct me from here if you want me to take you to wherever you're supposed to be going."

Gabrielle frowned. "Wait, what? You said you weren't going this way, you said..."

"I wasn't. But I changed my plans. Cause the things that made me want to go to South Carolina became more important than the things that made me want to go anywhere else. So, tell me. Where am I going now?"

Gabrielle dragged a hand down her face. Deanna had been driving for hours, without sleeping, just to take Gabrielle where she needed to go, so Gabrielle supposed she owed her something in return.

"I lied to you yesterday."

"Oh, fuck. Don't tell me you were actually going to Oregon. Cause that's gonna take a while."

Gabrielle let out a weak giggle. "No, I really am going to South Carolina. But it's not for a convention. My... my grandma lives here. She's the one who taught me how to sew, and I wouldn't be able to do any of this stuff I do if it wasn't for her. Anyway, I just found out that she's sick. And she's going to need someone to look after her for a bit. Which is why I'm trying to cut costs and not fly over here... I just had to see her, I know it's not as cool or as glamorous as going to look sexy in front of thousands of people and celebrities, but it's why I'm here. And I'm sorry for not telling you before."

Deanna's eyes widened and she just stared at Gabrielle, who was very clearly trying to avoid eye contact.

"Get in the front."

"What?"

"Get in the front of my car so that I can kiss you."

Gabrielle blinked rapidly for a few seconds, but then decided that she wasn't going to argue with that, and jumped out of the car so that she could climb in the front.

Deanna cupped both of her cheeks and pulled her in, molding their lips together, her tongue running over Gabrielle's bottom lip as though trying to map it out and remember it forever.

"I'm not mad at you for wanting to look after your family. You think I wouldn't do the same for my sister? I'm not so shallow that I only like you because you're beautiful and you've got a badass job. I like you because... because..."

Gabrielle's eyes widened, and she looked nervous and vulnerable. "Because?"

Deanna took a deep breath. "I like you because you're committed to what you do. Because you believe in it, and even when there are all these assholes trying to bring you down by not appreciating you and the skills you have, you stand up for yourself and you kick their asses. You're independent and creative and funny and even though we've only known each other a day, and even though I know you have loads of other things going on and that I'll probably never see you again in my life... I wish I didn't have to stop getting to know you. Cause I just think that would make me like you even more."

Gabrielle blushed, gritting her teeth and concentrating hard on not letting herself cry. "People don't usually say stuff like that to me."

"Yeah, well, I don't usually say stuff like that to people, so I guess it evens out. Or something."

Gabrielle swallowed a couple of times, trying to collect herself. Finally, in a small, wavering voice, she said, "You, uh, you want my grandma's address?"

Deanna leaned over and gave her another soft kiss. "Yeah. Come on, let's get you home."

\--

By the time they pulled up in front of Gabrielle's grandma's small suburban cottage, the sun was high in the sky and Deanna felt like she was about to fall asleep where she sat. Still, the sleepless night has been worth it to see the look on Gabrielle's face when the cottage came into view - it was so peaceful, like for the first time in a long time, she didn't have to worry about where she was going to stay or who she was going to be with.

Deanna parked the car by the side of the road. "Well. Last thing I want is to kick you out of my car, but I think this is your stop."

Gabrielle nodded. "Yeah. I, uh, I want to say thanks for the ride and it was nice to meet you, but it doesn't really seem like enough."

"It's okay. I understand." Deanna reached over and gave Gabrielle's shoulder a quick squeeze, pulling her into an awkward but desperate hug across the front seats.

"Well. Goodbye. Get some rest when you can, and, safe travels wherever you're going next, I guess."

Gabrielle picked up her backpack and swung it over her shoulder as she climbed out of the car, walking up the sun bleached stones of the garden path towards the little green front door, feeling the heat of the afternoon through her thick shirt.

She froze in the middle of the path.

_Her shirt._

She turned, hoping Deanna hadn't driven away just yet, and jogged back down the path. Deanna was staring out of the window, her hand raised in a little wave, eyes fixed on Gabrielle.

Gabrielle knocked on the window.

Deanna rolled it down. "You okay?"

"Yeah! I just realized that I didn't give you your shirt back, and as cute as it is and as much as I'm gonna feel strange walking into my grandma's house in a gold bikini when I haven't seen her for years, I can't exactly steal it after you've already been so generous with me, so I should probably..." Gabrielle babbled, trying to get the shirt off as quickly as possible.

Deanna shook her head, taking Gabrielle's hand through the open window. "Keep it. It suits you."

Gabrielle blushed, looking down at the ground. "In that case, uh, let me give you something else."

"Something else?"

"Yeah. My number."

Deanna beamed, her heart fluttering as she reached for her phone, pressing the 'New contact' button. In the 'name' field, she typed 'Princess Leia'. Then, she handed the phone to Gabrielle, who quickly typed in her number, her face bright red.

Gabrielle handed the phone back, leaning in to give Deanna a peck on the cheek. Then, she turned and ran up the path, her shirt flying in the breeze.

Deanna waited and watched as Gabrielle rang the doorbell, and as an old lady who was somehow even smaller than Gabrielle opened the door and enveloped her in a tight hug. It wasn't until the door closed behind them that Deanna started the car again and drove off, staring at the cottage in her rearview mirror until it disappeared from sight.

Next time she picked Gabrielle up in her car, she vowed, it would be to take her on a real date.

**Author's Note:**

> leave your favorite meme in the comments  
> or come visit me on tumblr [@casandsip](http://guardianangelmisha.co.vu)


End file.
